Revelations
by stilessttilinski
Summary: James and Lily, in a broom cupboard. It's bound to be disastrous. - - JamesLily.


**A/N:**

**I'm trying to get rid of my Writer's Block, so here you are!**

**Simple one-shot for Lily/James…**

"Ouch!" I cried, falling into a dark broom cupboard. A hand roughly grabbed my arm, and hissed,

"Shhh, Filch is outside!" I shut up immediately. I couldn't see anything, it was so dark.

"He's still there, so I think we should stay in here for a bit longer." The deep voice whispered. I nodded, and then realized he couldn't see me. _He was a he, right? Yes, of course. His voice is so deep._

"Okay." I replied hoarsely. We were silent for a moment.

"So, who are you?" he said, a bit nervously.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that." I said back, licking my lips. _What if this was a Slytherin? What if he was a prick? No, I can't tell him._

"Well, okay. We'll get to know each other, then." He sounded like he was smiling.

"Why not, since we're going to be stuck in here for quite awhile." I answered dryly.

He ignored my less-than-happy tone, and asked,

"What house?"

"Gryffindor," I replied cautiously.

"Me too," I heard, and let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank Merlin you're not Slytherin." I closed my eyes and leaned back against the mahogany wood.

"Slimy gits, they are." He snarled, and I giggled. He added, "So, what year?"

"Above sixth," I grinned into the darkness. He chuckled.

"Same."

"What are your hobbies?" I asked.

"Quidditch, pranking, Quidditch, Quidditch…" He replied. I laughed. "So, you play Quidditch?"

"Oh, no…No, no, no…I like to keep both feet on the ground, thank you very much." I was surprised on how comfortable I was with this boy.

"I love Quidditch, maybe I could teach you sometime?" He said, and I felt excited.

"Maybe," I licked my lips. Why am I so eager to do this with him? I don't even know who this is.

"You like being by yourself, then? I do, sometimes. People just won't leave me alone. It's really irritating." He grumbled, and I smiled.

"Yup, I love me my me time. I can just sit next to a fireplace, and read for hours." I said dreamily.

"I like reading, too. Like Quidditch stuff." He replied.

"Oh, so I presume you have no brains? Probably just an airhead jock?" I teased playfully.

"That's right! I'm dumb as a post!" He laughed. "What about you, are you smart?" From what I was hearing, this boy was definitely not stupid.

"Well…I don't want to brag, but I guess I am." I said hesitantly, wondering if he would think I was conceited.

"Favorite color?" He asked randomly. I stared at his shape in the darkness. He seemed to know I was gaping, and laughed. "I just want to get to know you."

"Okay…" I replied cautiously. "My favorite color's green, believe it or not."

"Really now? No Gryffindor pride?" He said lightheartedly, and I smiled. At least he wasn't judging me…

"Oh, well. Maybe I should've been sorted into Slytherin." I said slyly. I heard his fake gasp of horror.

"_What_? But then I never would've met you, and I would've had to prank you!" He protested mischievously.

"You wouldn't stand a chance against me." I teased, and hit him playfully on the arm (that I somehow managed to find). I felt electricity coursing through my veins when I touched him.

"How right you are, how right you are." He let out a fake sigh. I smiled at the praise.

"So, what about you? Favorite color?" I ask.

"Hm, well, I like green, too, actually." I could tell he was grinning.

"Right, you tease me about it and it turns out it's _your _favorite color, too!" I roll my eyes, but smiled all the same. "So why's it your favorite color?"

"Because of this girl's eyes. They're green, too." He said seriously. I had green eyes…come to think of it, his voice sounds familiar…I waved that thought out of my mind. I'm just being delusional; of course I don't recognize his voice.

"Oh…I have green eyes, too." I said quietly.

"You sound like the girl I like." He let out a sigh, and I felt a pang of disappointment. He likes someone? Wait, no, I shouldn't be upset…I can't believe I'm so desperate that I'd fall for a complete stranger.

"You like someone?" I bit my lip, realizing how stupid I sounded.

"Yeah…she's beautiful, funny, and brilliant. I love her so much, but she hates me." He sounded tired. Crap, he really sounds familiar.

"Oh. Well, maybe you could do some kind of romantic gesture for her." Even though I was disheartened, I still wanted to help the poor guy.

"I have tried, but she's just so stubborn!" He chuckled humorlessly.

"Just tell her how you feel." I smiled, he seemed sweet enough. Who wouldn't fall for him? Even I have, and I don't even know who he is! At least, I _think_ I don't know who he is.

"She doesn't believe me. She thinks I'm just an annoying git." I felt a pang. That sounded familiar…_really_ familiar.

I cleared my throat and looked out of the tiny crack between the cupboard doors.

"Filch is gone. I think we should go." I said quietly.

"Okay. Finally, I'll be able to see who you are!" He laughed, and we both stepped out into the light.

"JAMES?" I said, so surprised I called him by his first name.

"Lily?" He bit his lip, unsure of what to say.

"So…um…" I felt a bit awkward. I had just had a civil conversation with Potter. James Potter. The words about the girl rang in my head. I gasped.

"I meant everything." He whispered, as if reading my mind.

"I…I…" I stuttered.

And then he pressed his lips to mine. I felt his soft lips molding against mine, and I didn't struggle. I stood stone-still for a moment, as he kissed me gently. I felt jolts of electricity running through my body, and then…

They were gone. He let go, and started walking away hastily.

Without a coherent thought in my mind, I grabbed his arm. He spun around, looking hopeful.

"I…I…I love you." I said, and in that moment, I knew I meant it. His face broke out into the biggest grin I had ever seen before. He wrapped his arms around my waist and spun me around.

I couldn't believe it, but…

I, Lily Evans, had fallen in love with James Potter…in a broom cupboard.

**A/N:**

**So what'd you guys think? REVIEW.**

_August 21__st__ Update:_

_Hey guys, I added a bit more to the conversation._


End file.
